Utilisateur:Iamhermione6
Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma page personnelle ! Ici, vous en apprendrez un peu sur une utilisatrice qui, tout comme vous, a un jour découvert le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter et qui lui laisse depuis une immense place dans sa vie. Présentation Comment ai-je découvert Harry Potter? Je me rappelle de la première fois que j'ai lu Harry Potter. Croyez-le ou non, mais pour que j'ouvre la page de garde du premier tome, on a dû me forcer ! Il faut comprendre qu'à ce moment, je n'étais vraiment pas une amatrice du genre fantastique ! En regardant le résumé et en feuilletant l'ouvrage, je me répétais "Les sorciers, les dragons et chiens à trois têtes: ça m'intéresse trop pas !" C'est ma tante, une grande fan qui possédait tous les livres chez elle, qui m'a convaincue, après de nombreux essais, de démarrer la lecture de cette merveilleuse saga. Elle m'a regardée droit dans les yeux, et a déposé quatre livres aux pages jaunies dans mes bras. Avec un clin d'œil, elle a dit "J'ai les trois derniers chez moi, tu viendras me les emprunter quand tu auras terminé". Intérieurement, je me suis dit: "Comme si j'allais les terminer ! Pfff, jamais de la vie !" C'est donc vers le début de l'année scolaire, en 2009 ou 2010, que j'ai fait connaissance avec Harry et son univers. Ayant encore cet acharnement contre le fantastique, c'est avec misère que j'ai terminé le premier tome. Mais j'étais tout de même curieuse de savoir ce qui arriverait au trio lorsqu'il entrerait à Poudlard une deuxième fois, alors un peu plus tard, j'ai commencé la lecture du deuxième tome. Celui-là, je l'ai fini beaucoup plus rapidement: alors que les derniers jours d'école annonçait le début de l'été, la dernière page de la Chambre des Secrets annonçait le début de ma passion pour le jeune sorcier. Je crois que vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire: j'ai dévoré les cinq autres volumes d'un trait, sacrifiant souvent de belles journées ensoleillées pour lire, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil. Alors que j'avais pris une année scolaire pour lire les deux premiers tomes, je finissais la saga durant les deux mois de l'été ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà lu deux fois la série au complet, regardé au moins 40 fois chaque film, écouté des centaines d'entrevues, et fait des millions de quiz du genre "Quel personnage de Harry Potter êtes-vous?" (vous l'aurez deviné d'après mon nom d'utilisateur, le résultat s'apparente toujours à "Vous êtes un rat de bibliothèque, tout comme Hermione !") Pourquoi me suis-je inscrite sur ce Wiki? En m'inscrivant sur ce wiki, je compte découvrir des choses que je ne connaissais pas, en apprendre plus sur ce que je connaissais déjà ainsi que contribuer autant que possible à rendre l'encyclopédie instructive et divertissante afin de satisfaire les Potterheads, qui, comme moi, n'auront jamais épuisé leur soif de savoir quant au monde de Harry Potter ! Mes favoris Mon personnage favori Harry Potter Ma citation favorite "Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy." -Albus Dumbledore Mon livre favori Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort Mon film favori Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, première partie Autres informations * Mon cours préféré à Poudlard serait celui de Sortilèges. * Le personnage auquel je m'identifie le plus est Hermione, cependant je crois que ma personnalité s'apparente plus précisément à un mélange entre celles de Hermione, de Harry et de Lupin. * L'animal de compagnie que j'aurais choisi d'apporter à Poudlard est un hibou. * Bien que le test Discover your Pottermore Patronus sur Qzzr m'ait permis de clarifier mon résultat, le test original de Pottermore effectué sur quatre comptes différents me donnaient les Patronus suivants: chien St-Bernard, merle, harfand des neiges et martinet. * Bien que je m'associe généralement à la maison Serdaigle à Poudlard, le test original de Pottermore effectué sur quatre comptes différents m'envoyait deux fois à Serdaigle, une fois à Gryffondor et une fois à Poufsouffle. * Bien que je m'associe généralement à la maison de l'Oiseau-tonnerre à Ilvermorny, le test original de Pottermore effectué sur quatre comptes différents m'envoyait trois fois à la maison de l'Oiseau-tonnerre et une fois à la maison de Wampus. * Le test original de Pottermore permettant de découvrir sa baguette magique, effectué sur quatre comptes différents, me donnaient toujours une baguette rigide de bois de châtaigner et contenant du crin de licorne, cependant sa taille était deux fois de 27,3 centimètres et deux fois de 31,1 centimètres. * Selon Charactour, je suis à 82,3% comme Hermione, à 65,5% comme Harry et à 54,2% comme Ron. * Selon cette même source, les trois personnages me ressemblant le plus, excepté Hermione, seraient Dolores Ombrage (oui, je sais, c'est horrible), avec 76,7%, Molly Weasley, avec 76,3% et Minerva McGonagall, avec 74,4%. Les trois personnages me ressemblant le moins, excepté Ron, seraient Neville Londubat, avec 54,4%, Rubeus Hagrid, avec 55,6% et Luna Lovegood, avec 57,7%. * Selon le test À quel point êtes-vous fans d'Harry Potter ?, je suis à 37,8% fan de Harry Potter. Anecdotes * J'ai un marathon Harry Potter complet à mon actif (près de 20 heures d'écoute consécutives, avec moins d'une heure de pauses, repas compris), réalisé avec trois amies également Potterheads. * J'ai créé un test ultime de 20 pages au sujet du monde de Harry Potter que j'ai ensuite fait passer à mon frère et à ma sœur (également Potterheads) pour tester leurs connaissances.